Slave for the Tyrant
by Darkpanik
Summary: In a universe where Autobots are evil and Decepticons are good, Clare Roberts loves Megatron and hates Optimus Prime. At least, until the Autobot Emperor captured the young human and made her his little pet. One Shot Shattered Glass AU to my Clare Roberts Stories. Rated M for intense sexual junk, violence, and language.


_Since I have a intense fascination with the Shattered Glass universe, I decided to be mean to Clare and wrote this one shot about her in my personal SG Bayformers universe. A little warning, this story has **intense** sexual situations, so if anyone's not into that stuff don't read this. Seriously. I made this for fun, so it really isn't connected with Clare's other main stories. I will _NOT _be writing anymore of this, so please don't ask me to._

_And a little FYI to my Clare Roberts fans, a few have already asked me to write a fourth story that follows TF:AOE. I would like people to vote whether they want a story or not. The poll is on my profile page. :) Enjoy and happy reading/writing!  
_

* * *

My leg muscles ached from straddling his one massive thigh. His cold metal dug into my skin. He shifted ever so slightly so that some piece of his jagged metal just barely poked into my womanhood. The sensation was enough to make me shudder but I stopped myself from doing so. I felt his red optics on me. He sensed my minor discomfort and rumbled. His lust grew and my stomach twisted with anxiety, but I didn't dare move. Not even to look up at him, as much as I wanted to see his face. My master wouldn't like that. No. I must sit still for him and stare straight ahead like the good pet that I was. I heard him sigh softly; pleased by my obedience, and felt the sharp tips of his talons gently glide down my bare back. I couldn't hold back my moan which made him chuckle. It hurt to be touched. My whole body was still sore from earlier _activities_ as well as from sitting stiffly for what felt like hours. And yet, I wanted him to pet me more. I wanted more of his minor praises. I wanted to know that I was pleasing my lord and master, Optimus Prime.

"Do you miss him?" the Prime asked suddenly. I knew whom he was talking about but I wasn't sure how to answer. He stroked me again, purring as he did so. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed making me remember Megatron. Making me remember how I betrayed him.

I tried my best not to think of him. I tried not to remember his anguished cries or the rage that was in his beautiful blue optics from that day. But Optimus Prime wouldn't let me off. He probed my mind, as it was easy for him to do so. He knew how weak I was. I was open to him in every way and he always reminded me so. When he found that memory, I braced myself before reliving it yet again.

"_Clare!" the silver mech cried out to his little friend. He hated himself for allowing such a thing to happen. He should have seen it coming. Why else would Prime order an attack on the NEST base? To capture Clare while the Decepticons were busy that's fragging why!_

_Megatron sprinted through the Autobot Fortress; his cannon arm up and ready to blast away any and all Autobots that came his way. Except, there weren't any. The halls were empty. Not even one of the guard drones stood in his way. It was odd to say the least. The Decepticon leader skidded to a stop and looked around him. He was alone. There was nothing but silence. This was definitely something wrong._

"_Megatron…?" he heard a soft call._

_Without thinking, he took off running again. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His spark burned at the sight before him. Clare stood alone in the hall, wearing absolutely nothing. It was the first time he had ever seen her, let alone any human, nude. He stammered and looked away, trying his best not to look back and stare at her naked body. When the initial shock faded, he glanced back at her, managing to see passed the fact that she was clothless and focused on the real problem. First of all, she was thinner than she should have been. He could see a hint of ribs peeking through her skin. He knew enough about organic care to realize that that wasn't good. She was also covered in bruises. Her usual pale skin had red and blue blotches everywhere, especially on her hips and sides. None seemed to be visibly healing either. She should be healing because of the All Spark energy she absorbed a couple years back. She had more scarring as well. Just like the markings on her chest, they were black and resembled the marks on the All Spark. How did she acquire these new scars?_

_The Decepticon leader tried to give Clare a comforting smile as he knelt down…_

Something inside me churned. Oh no.

"Megatron," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He was watching it all. Optimus was forcing Megatron to watch as well…

_The girl shied away from the large mech. Her face reddened with shame and embarrassment. Her blue eyes flickered away then back to him, then away again. She was obviously nervous. Her arms hung stiffly by her sides. She wanted to cover herself up but didn't. It was like she was afraid to. Instinctively, Megatron wanted to comfort his little friend. He knew how timid the young human was even under normal circumstances. He slowly held out his servo to her, but the girl squeaked and bolted._

"_Clare!" Megatron yelled and followed her. "Clare it's alright. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you."_

_He followed the tiny creature, noticing more scarring on her back. It made him growl softly to himself. Clare stopped in another hallway. When the human looked back at Megatron, he gasped. Her eyes were…red._

_He suddenly let out a howl of pain as something pierced into him from behind. Clare watched as a plasma blade slowly erected out of the silver 'con's abdomen. Megatron writhed as he felt the blade sliced his into his spinal struts then nothing. He lost the feeling below his waist and his legs collapsed from under him. Only the blade and its wielder held him up. The blade was swiftly and crudely pulled back out of the silver mech, allowing him to fall forward. The familiar purple and black Autobot leader stood over him, his red optics filled with cruel amusement._

"_So good to see you, _brother_," the warlord crooned, his baritone voice soft._

"_Prime," Megatron snarled as he turned his helm to glare back at his former brother. He felt stupid. So incredibly stupid. He was too focused on Clare. He let his feelings get ahead of him, like always. He bared his dental plating at Prime and asked, "What have you done to Clare?" _

_Optimus chuckled pleasantly and knelt down to roll Megatron onto his back. His large hands were gentle despite being armed with wicked looking talons. They caressed Megatron's metal rather than puncturing it, making the younger leader shivered. The Autobot sank down and straddled the Decepticon. Despite having his mask in place, Megatron could tell that Prime was smirking. He gazed upward at the Autobot tyrant, trying not to get too unnerved by the false affection that were in those red optics._

"_I think a more appropriate question is, what _haven't _I done to her?" Optimus moaned seductively and leaned closer to whisper, "You should hear the sounds she makes. You should feel the way her disgusting little body squirms with pleasure." He brushed the front of his mask over his 'brother's' dermal plating. "I've done all the things you've only _wished_ you've done to her and more and _better_. She's mine now, my dear Megatron. I've claimed her before you even picked up the courage to reveal your pitiful feelings to her."_

"_N-no," Megatron groaned and turned his helm away only to see Clare standing right next to him. She watched him silently, her expression blank. "Clare…?"_

"_My pet," Optimus purred and reached down to stroke her back. "Why don't you show Megatron what I mean?"_

_Clare turned her back to Megatron and moved her hair so he could see the scarring more clearly. Megatron's spark turned to ice. The black runes…they formed the Autobot insignia. He stared at the all too familiar logo but he shook his helm in disbelief. He couldn't accept it._

"_We'll…we'll fix it. Ok, Clare?" he said. "I promise, we will find a way to fix it." He tried to smile at her as she turned back to look at him. The sad look on her face told him that she had already accepted the branding. He honestly couldn't think of any way to remove the black scars from her back. If the power of the All Spark didn't heal them, what could? But he still wanted to try. Clare, however, shook her head. Her red eyes avoided his blue ones and she ducked her head in guilt. She wordlessly moved towards Prime's leg. "Clare, get away from him." She ignored Megatron's words and pressed herself against the warlord's leg. Megatron felt sick as he watched her small hands run up and down the older mech's thighs. His tanks churned as the human all but grinded against the Prime's leg. "Stop it," he whispered. Optimus chuckled when Clare nuzzled and kissed his metal. Megatron shut off his optics and yelled, "STOP IT!" His spark twisted with jealousy, with hate towards Optimus. Prime knew he wanted her and now…_

"_Don't be upset, little brother," Prime murmured, bringing Megatron's attention back to him. "I'm willing to share our little bond."_

"_B-bond? You've bonded with her?"_

_"Oh no! Not completely at least. But I will. We both will." With that said, the purple and black mech glanced down at the girl. Clare immediately moved away from his leg and a few paces back from both mechs. As she did this, Optimus purred and stroked Megatron's chassis. "She was so easy to manipulate. So weak minded. I don't have to do much to make her obey." Then he tore away the armor from the silver mech's chest. Megatron roared…_

Megatron roared and I recoiled. He hated this part. So did I. But Prime loved it. He forced the memory on. He had the strongest sense of control over the three-way bond, the most dominant. No matter how much Megatron fought against, Optimus always prevailed when it came to the bond. Even with Megatron screaming and trying to tear at the joining, the memory continued on, though a bit choppy.

_The silver mech struggled and screamed. His cries were filled with rage and pain, but this only excited Optimus. Prime laughed and extended both of plasma blades and used them to pin the younger mech's arms down…He gazed down at the pale blue life energy that was Megatron's spark. His own chest opened up, revealing him own spark. It was a black cloud that whirled inside of his chassis, corrupted beyond repair. Completely tainted…Clare climbed onto Megatron's abdomen then up to his chest; her eyes fixed on the blue glow of his spark…"Clare, please. No."…Prime grinded against the silver panels beneath him, growing more and more excited…Clare reached into Megatron's chest, her arm charged, just as Prime leaned down. The cruel mech crooned encouragements to the human while Megatron pleaded for her to stop. Clare hesitated, tears running down her face._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered before plunging her arm all the way into Megatron's spark. At that moment, Optimus pushed himself down so his spark touched Clare's back. The three overwhelmingly different energies passed through each of them. Clare and Megatron screamed out at the sensation as the energies mixed and ripped through their bodies. Optimus, however, sighed with pleasure. He could feel his tarnished life force taint the two beneath him. He leaned closer all but laying on Megatron with Clare trapped between both sparks._

"_Do you feel her!?" Optimus Prime bellowed gleefully. He cackled at how Megatron's blue optics turned white, going through an agonizing overload. "Do you hear her? Now you can, I bet! Now you always will! You will know exactly what I'll do to her!"_

The memory faded. I couldn't see, but I could still hear screaming and laughter. Megatron was still shrieking. He was still traumatized by the bond. The taint from Prime's spark was still and always will be corrupting his systems. The only thing that was keeping him from going entirely insane was my part of the bond. The All Spark was able to neutralize most of Prime's taint inside of me, but not enough of it seemed to have transferred over to Megatron.

The Decepticon's sobs echoed in my mind. Optimus chortled, for he could also hear Megatron. His mocking laughter brought tears to my eyes. I did this to Megatron. He loved me. He cared for me. He protected me. And I shattered his soul. I cried with him, knowing that he was too far gone at the moment to hear me. I didn't want him to hear me.

It felt like forever before both mech's went silent. It felt even longer before my sight came back as well. Megatron must have been subdued by one of his Decepticons. It was too peaceful at his end.

"Oh dear, you must have enjoyed that," Optimus hummed. "You've created a mess."

I hadn't realized until he spoke that I had fallen back on his thigh. It took me a moment to understand what Prime meant. I felt the familiar wetness running down my thighs onto his. I sat up slowly, letting my hair hide my face. Master used the tip of his talon to force my face up to meet his merciless gaze. I had to twist myself around to do so. Optimus' mask was retracted, so I could see his entire face. It made my lower belly tingle. He noticed and bared his sharpened teeth, looking like the hungry beast that he was, a beast that I was addicted to.

"Clean it up," he rumbled then whispered with menacing seduction, "Then I'll create a much bigger mess out of you."

My heart pounded hard against my chest and I found myself trembling as the talon slowly ran down my neck, between my breasts, towards my genitalia to emphasize exactly what he meant. I scooted back when he pulled his hand away and leaned down to lap up my mess. I made sure to expose my rump to him, to keep him interested. I gasped when he used the bond to touch me. It felt like dozens of invisible claws touching my body. I stopped licking for a moment and whimpered.

"Be sure to clean up _every last drop_."

"Yes, my lord," I mumbled and licked harder, tasting the odd metallic tinge to my cum. I ran my tongue down the seams of his armor, being sure to get into the cracks while being careful not to slice myself from any of the jagged metal.

"Good little, whore," Optimus breathed and touched my back, signaling for me to stop. I sat up and looked at him. His optics dimmed, and he smirked lazily down at me. "Shall we go to my quarters then?"

I didn't answer, not that I needed to. He lifted me up in his hands and stood. It didn't matter if I wanted to or not. My lord got what he wanted out of me no matter what. I've never attempted to deny him of anything. It was stupid to even think of doing so, especially since it was punishable by horrific torture, rape, and then finally a brutal death.

Prime loped down the steps of the platform where his throne sat and out the door. Master didn't pay much attention to me as we made our way down the hall. I assumed that we were headed to his quarters for a private session but he pivoted and headed down another hallway. The sudden change in direction told me that Prime had something else in mind. The passageway seemed familiar to me. It was dark with the barest of lighting. I was still able to see, but even that didn't keep it from appearing creepy. The emptiness of the hall was haunting. There was no sound other than Prime's heavy footsteps, which echoed against the metal walls. The slight chilling draft reminded me that it was probably close to autumn, and that I haven't been outside for…what? Weeks? Months? I didn't know. I didn't even know where the hell the Autobot base was. What I _did_ know was that I was the Autobots' prisoner. It stressed the fact that I really did betray Megatron, the Decepticon who loved and cherished me. And yet, I couldn't deny my own sick infatuation with the Prime. My obsession to his cold rough touches was irrefutable. I wanted my lord Optimus Prime and I hated myself for it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Optimus stopped. I realized where we were, the Playroom. It was where the Autobots _played_ with their prisoners. If Optimus wanted me for himself, then he would have taken me straight to his private chambers. But being in the Playroom Optimus would allow the others to join in on his fun. I may have been the Prime's pet but he allowed the other Autobots to have their fun with me as long as they cleaned me up after they were done. I was basically the Autobots' toy.

I was anxious to know who else would come along. I hoped to whatever God there was that it wasn't Ratchet. That particular Autobot was a complete psycho. Even the other Autobots thought so, which was saying a lot considering that everyone of the 'bots were insane in some way. Ratchet had a gruesome fascination with cutting me open while fucking me. Since I had inhumanly fast healing, the medic was prompted to slice into me more and deeper.

Optimus opened the door and went in. I've been in the playroom enough times to know what to expect to see. It was a dimly lit chamber with chains, cuffs, whips, a couple berths, and a chest filled with toys that were oddly similar to human sex toys. All in all, it was heaven to those who enjoyed bondage. Jazz was usually the one who would go all out with the toys and chains. The others, not so much, but they did like to keep the 'supplies' in the chamber just in case they were in the mood. Fluids from both human and Cybertronian prisoners stained the floor. There was so much of it spilled in the room that it couldn't be cleaned up completely, as if the Autobots cared. Though, it did seem that a cleaning drone did make an attempt to disinfect the floors. It did look a _tad_ cleaner than usual.

Prime moved into the middle of the large room, knelt slightly, and pretty much dropped me into the hard floor. I sat up but didn't move from my spot. I knew the drill. I mustn't deny him my body. I mustn't move or speak unless told to. So I didn't look up when I heard Optimus transform or when I heard the familiar hum of his hologram turning on. I tried not to flinch when he breathed the simple command.

"Up."

I stood on wobbly legs. Sharp digits latched onto my hair and yanked me over to the purple truck that was now sitting harmlessly a couple yards away. Master slammed me against his truck self. I groaned as he I was lifted up, my upper body forced up onto the hood with my legs dangling. Optimus rumbled as he pinned my wrists and pressed himself down on me. I didn't need to look at the hologram to know it was just a smaller version of his robotic body. None of the Autobots would dare use a human hologram unless Prime ordered them to. That was only if he was punishing them in some way. It made them feel inferior and it brought much delight to the Autobot leader.

"Tell me," Optimus finally spoke, "who has touched your filthy little body?"

"Y-you and your Autobots, master," I moaned, as he all but crushed me between his two metal bodies.

"And why is that?"

"Because..uhn…Autobots own me."

"Ah-ah!" he said quickly and tightened his grip on my wrists. I bit my lip when I felt his talons break skin. "_I_ own you, my dear. And as leader, it is my duty to make sure that my army's needs are satisfied."

"Yes, of course," I whispered wholeheartedly. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands move down my body as if inspecting it.

"Seems Bumblebee has been taking care of you," he murmured softly, taking note that I wasn't completely in horrific condition.

Bumblebee was my main caretaker. He was the one who washed and fed me, to his disgust. If I wasn't with Optimus, or being played with by the others, it was Bumblebee who I was usually with. As much as the scout hated me, Bumblebee wouldn't dare disobey Optimus' orders. He didn't hesitate, for the most part, to keep me in top shape for our master.

"What good is a toy if it doesn't last long?" Bumblebee would say to me grudgingly each time he scrubbed me clean. He rarely spoke to me. When he did it was usually about how much he disliked keeping me alive, let alone my existence in general. But he had other ways in showing me just how much he loathed me.

"How was his little session with you?" Prime asked me softly, as he probed my mind again. He searched through my memories and found what he wanted.

"_You think you're special? Well, you're not," the dark yellow mech snarled as he pounded into the human. She was face down; her eyes squeezed shut and hands balled into fists. His hologram's fingers dug into her sides, jerking her back into his brutal uneven thrusts. Her cries were muffled by the piece of cloth he stuffed into her mouth. She couldn't move. Her body hurt from the beating he gave her just minutes before. He was jealous that his master gave _her_ praise. Optimus praised a disgusting little flesh creature like _her_! A fragging human! It was outrageous! He let out an angry roar and pounded harder into the girl._

_Clare couldn't heal properly while he was causing more damage. She couldn't keep herself from crying. Her sweat and tears stained her face. It _hurt_, plain and simple._

"_You're just a little toy. A _thing_ for us to play with." He went faster, _harder_. Her screams of pain were louder despite the crude gag. She knew she was bleeding. He always made sure that she bled. "A toy that we'll keep using over and over again," he panted, pronouncing each word with a hard thrust that shoved her forward, only to be dragged back for another, "until you _break_."_

The memory ended before Bumblebee released himself into me but I was trembling despite that. The phantom pain of it lingered for a moment before only the soreness remained. Optimus chuckled over me and I felt him press his face into my hair. His body had heated up.

"You served him well, my pet," he purred affectionately, not caring about the abuse I had received, and kissed my head. "But now it's my turn."

I heard clicking as his codpiece retracting and the hiss of his spike extending. He groaned and I knew he was hard and throbbing. He was more than ready to fuck me. He rubbed his metal against me, making sure that my fluids spread over his thick member. He growled something about how warm I was. But I didn't feel warm. The more he touched me the colder I felt. I wasn't sure why. It could have been the taint from Prime's spark. Maybe.

"Which shall I claim first?" he asked as he gently probed my vagina then my anus. He hummed softly then slowly pushed himself into the latter. I moaned in pain. He was going in dry and it _hurt_. He rumbled as he eased himself into me. "You sound as if it is your first time," he murmured mockingly when he was all the way it. He knew it hurt no matter how many times he did it.

Without warning he pulled out and plunged back in. I yelped out when he did it again and again. I bit into my arm to muffle my cries before they annoyed Optimus. He continued to thrust as I forced myself to take it and not beg for him to stop. He stopped moving abruptly when the door slid open then closed. I was thankful for the brief break.

"Ah! Ironhide! So good of you to come," Optimus greeted his most loyal bodyguard.

I turned my head to steal a glance at the older mech. Ironhide nodded back to his leader and friend before turning his cold gaze to me. He wasn't tall, compared to Optimus, but he was robust. He wielded two massive cannons on his arms. His dark red paint was marred by centuries of battle damage. His blank red stare met mine for the briefest moment, before I dropped my gaze. I heard him grunt in satisfaction then his heavy strides enter room. I managed to peek at him as he transformed next to his master's body. His hologram appeared in front of his truck self, also a smaller version of his robot frame. I felt his unblinking stare on me and shuddered.

"I'm afraid that I started without you. I just couldn't help myself," Optimus crooned as he stroked my hair. "I hope you are not offended."

"Of course not, old friend" Ironhide said softly, almost gently. "I am always honored that you allow me to join in."

With that said, Optimus hooked his hands on the inside of his elbows and jerked me up slightly. Ironhide moved so he stood in front of me, reached out, and grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look up at him. With Ironhide holding my head up towards him and Optimus pulling me back by my arms, I had to keep my back arched in a painful way. Ironhide smirked then bent down to kiss me. It was gentle and deep, a complete lie, and yet I kissed back desperately. I always craved their gentle touches even though I knew pain would soon follow. Ironhide forced his tongue into my mouth and I moaned helplessly. Behind me, master chuckled and briefly let go of one of my arms to gently trace the Autobot insignia on my back. I loved Ironhide's kisses. I loved Optimus' little 'affectionate' pets. I loved how tender they could be…at least until Optimus grabbed my arm again and started thrusting.

**Optimus POV**

I kept my movement slow as I pushed in and out of the human's filthy little hole. After all this time, she was still so tight. Even my metal spike could feel the constriction. My little pet whimpered helplessly as I thrust. The sounds she made were absolutely _delicious_. It was even better when her little sounds were muffled as they were with Ironhide all but devouring her fleshy lips. Her mind was flooded with pain and pleasure. She couldn't focus on anything else. All sense of fight that she might have had before, which wasn't much to be quite honest, had already been destroyed. She was _mine _to do as I pleased, my perfect little pet.

No. I did not love this hideous little creature. I felt nothing but lust for her, which was disgusting enough on my part, but I knew Megatron loved her. I could never understand why any self respecting Cybertronian could love, let alone _care, _for any of these…animals. And yet, Megatron wanted her. I've seen the way he looked at her. The way he cradled her tiny insignificant body in his hands. Idiotic Decepticon. I didn't want the human, not like he did. But I _did_ want to hurt Megatron. I wanted him to suffer in so many ways. And what better way to make him hurt than take the one he loved…again and again and again….

"Can you feel me?" I breathed to the human. "Can you feel my spike moving in and out of you, slut?"

Ironhide broke the kiss so she could answer. She didn't. The human only panted pathetically and moaned. I snarled and Ironhide slapped her in the face. She squeaked and went silent when he spat, "Answer him!"

"I-I didn't hear," she whimpered thickly. Her mouth must have been filled with blood from the slap.

"Pity," I said lightly and picked up my pace to the point I was pounding into her. She cried out apologies, momentarily forgetting about my personal irritation towards screamers during interfacing. Ironhide, the amazing friend that he was, muffled her noisy cries with another rougher kiss. She still tried to apologize despite the kiss, though I ignored her. I glanced down to see blood on my spike and grimaced in disgust.

It didn't take long for me to overload into her little hole. My hot transfluid must have burned her raw sensitive walls because she squealed and writhed. Ironhide cackled and straightened up as I pulled myself out of her. My spike was covered with the mixture of transfluid and blood. Ironhide, still holding the slave by her hair, moved around my real body as I stepped back. He shoved the girl to her knees before me and guided her face towards my spike. There was blood on her mouth and chin. Half of her face was bluish black from the hit.

"Do you want a treat?" Ironhide asked her. My pet whimpered and leaned towards me with her tongue out. Ironhide yanked her back, almost tearing her hair out.

"So eager you are, slut," I murmured, stroking her face with my talons. "I will let you have your treat if you are good to Ironhide."

"I-I'll be good," she said, nuzzling my servo despite getting cuts on her already bruised face. Her words sounded clearer than before. She was visibly healing. The bruising already started fading, turning dark red in color. She kissed my palm which such affection, it was almost sickening. I watched her try to win me over as I listened to the clicking and hiss of Ironhide's spike erecting.

"Good litle pet," I purred to her and Ironhide released her hair. The girl had to stand on her wobbly knees to lick the underside of my spike. I glanced at Ironhide, who silently asked me for permission with one look, then gave him a nod. I fastened my hand onto the back of her head just as the black mech lifted her and slipped his thick spike into her vaginal entrance. She groaned and opened her mouth and allowed my piece to slip in. She began sucking earnestly. "Such a talented little thing, isn't she?" I asked Ironhide as he slammed into her. "She knows just how to pleasure a mech." The dark red mech laughed at this and gave her rump a tight slap, earning a yelp. "Make her cum for us," I whispered and watched how Ironhide's metal slid in and out of her with ease. He moved faster and faster as she moaned and sucked until her small body seized up and she climaxed. But that didn't stop Ironhide. He continued to pound her and I joined in, thrusting into her mouth.

Just as we were getting a rhythm down, the door slid open. I snarled and snapped my gaze towards the entrance. Jazz sauntered in. Being physically the smallest Autobot in the base, Jazz's silver holoform was smaller than the human I was fragging. The small mech stopped right beside me, his focus pointedly not on the other two in the room.

"What is it, Jazz?" I asked, still keeping the rhythm going.

"I just got a message. A second wave of Autobots will be arriving soon," Jazz said mildly.

"Oh? Wh-Frag her _harder_!" I snapped at Ironhide when I realized the slave wasn't moaning as much as I liked. She was getting too comfortable. I glared at my bodyguard, as he tightened his grip on her sides, without breaking her bones, and slammed into her harder. When I was satisfied with the volume of her moans, I turned back to Jazz. "As I was saying, who is coming?"

"Sideswipe and Jolt," Jazz said, smirking. I hummed in approval and looked down at the human. She whined when I pulled out of her mouth and craned up head up to look at me, my one servo tightened in her hair while the other began stroking myself.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered, staring straight into her glazed eyes. Her body jerked with each one of Ironhide's thrusts. "More Autobots are coming to frag your foul little body." That thought excited me. Watching the human crushed between two metal frames and getting fragged aimlessly till she couldn't think straight, the image was delectable and I pulled harder on my spike.

"I will ~Ah! I will serve the Auto-Autobots, m-master," she gasped out. I grinned, feeling my overload coming close. I positioned her face in front of my spike. I glanced at the dark red mech in front of me. He was gritting his dental plating, clearly coming close to his own overload. His optics met mine and he gave me a quick nod. I smirked and, at that moment, Ironhide pulled out of the girl and spilled his fluids onto her back just as I did her face. The human let out a cry when the hot fluids hit her skin. My little pet trembled and twitched as the thick white transfluid slid down her face and back. She was a mess.

I petted her hair, savoring the sight of her as well as the breathless whimpers that escaped from her parted lips. I sighed and glanced at Jazz, who still stood beside me without so much as flickering his optics towards the human. Even with his visor on, I could tell that his full attention was on me. Good Autobot.

"Join us," I ordered simply, and shoved the girl towards Jazz. He caught her and sank down to his knees. The small mech ran his glossa over her face, cleaning off my fluids and blood. He was quick, having done this several times before. He gathered the transfluids, tinted red from her blood, on his glossa and slipped it into her opened mouth, capturing her in a deep carnal kiss. She moaned helplessly and tried to kiss back as if he were a lover. He didn't break the kiss until she swallowed the transfluid and even after then he kissed her again. Without moving from his position, Ironhide reached out and gently petted the human's small frame, a lazy smirk on his face. We waited a bit for her body to heal. I wanted her to last as long as possible, or at least until we were all satisfied for the night. After I deemed her healed enough, we snatched her and started up again.

We ended up all fragging her at once. Ironhide sat on the floor, leaning back against his truck self, with his thick spike deep within the girl's filth hole. I knelt in front of the two with my piece buried deep into her vaginal entrance. Jazz stood beside us, his spike in her mouth. My pet could only lay back against Ironhide and take each of our spikes at once. We all drove ourselves into her mercilessly, laughing at her pathetic little sobs.

"Keep that spike in her, Ironhide," I growled as I moved.

"Aw baby girl, you look so cute like this," Jazz hummed as he gazed down at my pet. His thrusts were smooth and fast, just like he was in the battlefield. I watched as his hips moved with vigorous confidence. The dark silver mech stopped moving briefly to kneel down and kiss her deeply. He withdrew to said, "You just _love_ having all your holes stuffed with spike, don't ya?" She sniveled in answer and he giggled before standing up and stuffing his spike back into her mouth.

Ironhide's hands roughly played with the soft mounds of flesh on her chest. My servos held her sides, tightening with each thrust. I leaned forward and licked the tears that streamed from her dead eyes off of her cheek. My bodyguard bit and sucked on her neck, rumbling as he did. He enjoyed tasting her energon-mixed blood.

The three up us moved faster at a vicious rate, making her sob harder and louder than before. Ironhide's optics dimmed and Jazz's jaw dropped. They were so close. As was I, and, from the high pitched sounds she was making, so was my little pet. I waited, until I couldn't anymore. I threw my helm back and we overloaded right then, all three of us mechs as well as the human girl. We filled the little slut with our fluids.

I stayed still briefly before slumping onto the slave's trembling little body, being careful not to crush her too much. I straightened up after a moment and pulled out of her. Transfluids dribbled out of her, running down her thighs and Ironhide's spike, which was still buried deep within her. I gazed at her limp frame. She was motionless other than the slow rise and fall of her chest. Her red eyes were dull. Her puffed lips was covered with Jazz's fluids. Her neck was bruised and bloody as were the sides of her abdominal area. Good. She looked just like the thing she was, a disgusting little _whore_.

I sneered, feeling satisfied for the night. As I offlined my hologram and transformed in my real frame, Jazz had taken my place and was lapping up the mixture of fluids that continued to stream out from the girl's ruined holes. Ironhide growled and forced the girl to turn her head towards him and cleaned her face with his glossa. I chuckled as I watched the two. They were such gluttons. They were almost as much of dirty sluts as the human. _Almost_.

Speaking of sluts, perhaps Ratchet would like to have a go tonight as well. He may not have much of a chance to do so since Sideswipe and Jolt were coming to Earth. If they are coming, that meant others would come as well. I knew they _all_ would be eager to play with my pet especially after traveling from so far and for so long. Yes, I'll allow Ratchet to have a little fun tonight. I just had to warn him to not make _too_ much of a mess. We don't want to break the girl completely just yet. I laughed quietly at the thought as I left the dimly lit chamber and closed the door behind me, cutting off the cackles of the two mechs abusing my little toy.


End file.
